


Determination Meets Stubbornness

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill chooses his words poorly and Remus demonstrates he can still be mischievous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination Meets Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not JKR or affiliated with the franchise, apart from spending lots of hard-earned money buying official fannish products. I get no money for this, which doesn’t help with the buying of the aforementioned products but does help to keep me out of jail.
> 
> Notes: Written for the pervy_werewolf ‘Denied Pleasures’ mini-challenge

“For your information,” Remus said quickly, sitting up and putting down his novel. Something flittered in his stomach as he eyed the book, spine bent as it straddled the arm of the chair. Quickly he picked it back up. He glanced at the page to keep his place in memory, then closed it properly and set it safely on the end table.

“You were saying?” Bill stretched and bent an arm, tucking it between his head and the couch pillow.

“For your information, I am not as old as I may look.”

Bill raised his eyebrows and eyed the book as evidence. “Says the man spending his Friday night in front of the fire reading a book and wearing a cardigan.”

Remus coughed in surprise and answered, “Says the man who not three nights past called my cardigan ‘sophisticatedly sexy’.”

Blushing slightly, Bill shrugged. “As I recall that was when you were wearing your cardigan and only your cardigan.”

“Ah,” Remus nodded, stroking the arms of the chair while in thought. “I see. And now I simply look like a bumbling old codger?”

Innocently, “I never said you were bumbling. But, frankly, yes.”

“Bill Weasley!” Remus exclaimed with a laugh. “I may be quite a few years your senior but I have never once had a problem keeping up with you, in bed or anywhere else.”

“Oh?” Bill’s hand slid down and tugged up his robes. “Prove it.”

Remus paused, deciding whether to go over or whether to demand Bill come to him. Deciding he should not be thinking about this so hard and determining that the couch would be more comfortable anyway, he went to Bill. He pulled off Bill’s clothes at once, dropping the uniform on the floor specifically demonstrate his need not to neatly fold it. Then he straddled Bill, looking over the tall, toned body beneath him as he attempted to decide what to do. His hand was immediately drawn to Bill’s cock, and he ran two fingers along the shaft very slowly. “Even if I exhibit great stamina, it does not change what you said earlier.”

Bill stretched out a bit and closely watched Remus’ hand. “And so far I am not moved to take that back.”

“No?” Remus asked, adding a third finger and applying a bit more pressure.

“No,” Bill shook his head, but his voice had quivered slightly.

Quickly Remus leaned forward and kissed Bill. “No?” he asked again.

“No,” Bill repeated, slightly breathless from the kiss that had taken him off guard.

Remus’ whole hand curled around Bill’s cock and Remus kissed him at the same time. His lips enveloped Bill’s and he bit the younger man’s lip. Bill closed his eyes, savoring it. “Are you certain?” Remus whispered, pulling back.

“No,” Bill insisted.

Remus sat up again and cocked his head. “No? You are uncertain then?”

Bill shook his head, trying to clear the intoxicating kiss from his mind. “I mean yes, I am certain. Quite.”

“Quite?” Remus inquired, trying to sound curious. He reached down and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his corduroys. Bill seemed mesmerized at the tempting sight of the curly brown hair and the base of Remus’ cock. “Then you had better do your best and I shall show you how I can still hold my own.”

Bill’s hand eagerly pushed Remus’ away. It unbuttoned the pants completely, then took out Remus’ cock. Then his hands gripped Remus’ arse and pulled him closer. Remus soon found Bill’s mouth around his cock and Bill’s erection pressing against his arse through the corduroys. Apparently Bill liked the position, because he sighed happily as Remus leaned back, rubbing the seat of his soft trousers against Bill.

But Bill also liked the taste of Remus, and he made sure Remus understood it. His tongue moved quickly, licking along the length and then circling the head. Bill held Remus’ cock firmly with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. Then he slid his mouth over it. Remus closed his eyes, smiling pleasantly as Bill worked his magic.

Like a pigeon, his head bobbed back and forth while the rest of him stayed in place. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the task. He moved swiftly, and gripped warmly, but after a few minutes Remus was not moaning in ecstasy. Bill paused and glanced up almost worriedly.

Remus reached down and ran his hand once through Bill’s long red hair. Then he tangled both hands in Bill’s hair, massaging Bill’s scalp encouragingly. Considering it a sign to continue, Bill took a deep breath and took Remus in his mouth again. He kept his eyes open this time, moving his head back and forth rapidly and Remus’ hands along with it.

But after a few more minutes, Bill began to doubt himself again. He moved less surely, slowed, then pulled back to catch his breath and recompose himself. Were it not for the taste of Remus in his mouth which indicated that Remus was indeed enjoying it, he would have stopped long before now. He looked back up at Remus. “Surely you are not quitting?” The elder man asked.

To be honest, Bill had considered doing just that. But instead Bill opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out just a little. “Just changing technique,” Bill explained. He took a deep breath, then lunged forward again with full determination. His tongue caressed Remus’ cock again, first with firm licks and then short, quick laps at the head. Then his lips slid forward again, pulling and sucking hard. His hands began to rub in time, and his tongue moved along with his mouth.

Remus could tell the younger man was working hard and concentrating even harder. Not wanting Bill to feel as though he were inept, Remus sighed happily. “Any time you are ready, Bill. Just give me the word.” Remus’ breaths were controlled, and he successfully fought his urges that wanted him to thrust forward further into Bill’s mouth. “I can go as long as you like.”

Bill was not ready to end this just yet. He pulled back to stroke Remus’ cock with his tongue and ran both hands along the slick shaft. Remus breathed out happily, smiling in the pleasure of it. He was hard but not yet bursting. Bill took another deep breath, covered his teeth with his lips, then tried again. With a fiercely determined expression on his face, his head bobbed back and forth. He breathed out heavily and loudly through his nose, out of breath from the effort and hoping that the rapid breaths would convince Remus to breathe similarly.

Remus was still controlled, but far from calm. Clearly he enjoyed Bill’s efforts, as one look into his amber-brown eyes revealed. But he was also careful not to let himself enjoy it too much. Not yet.

But Bill was rapidly losing patience. His lips were tingling from so much rubbing, his hands were sweating, his breathing was so hard and erratic that he was worried he might pass out. “Now,” Bill whispered almost painfully.

“Now?” Remus clarified. “You acknowledge that I can keep up with you? You are telling me to—”

“Nnmph!” confirmed Bill desperately, around Remus’ cock.

The sound, deep in his throat, vibrated pleasantly and was enough to tip Remus over the edge. He allowed himself to give in and came in hard spurts into Bill’s mouth. Bill’s thumbs reached back and bent around two of Remus’ belt loops in order to hold the man in place. Remus groaned softly and sighed happily at the release.

Swallowing the last of it, Bill pulled back to catch his breath. He wiped the back of his hand against his mouth and rested his head against the couch cushion. But his erection still pressed hard into Remus’ rear and it was not helped by Remus wiggling his arse enticingly. Bill groaned excitedly. “My turn,” he whispered. “Please.”

“So polite,” Remus said, beaming down at his younger lover. “But this is hardly the time for being polite.”

He slid off Bill and buttoned himself back up again. Then he tackled Bill, falling to the floor with him and ending up right in the center of the hearth rug. The fire was slowly dying, but Remus could still feel its heat upon his side. He was still fully dressed, and from somewhere on his person he pulled his wand. He uttered a restraining spell and Bill suddenly found his arms forced behind his back and bound together at the wrists.

Chuckling, Bill rolled onto his side to get more comfortable. He liked when Remus got playful, and almost expected the man to summon a sex toy or two from their bedroom. Instead, Remus ran his wand up and down Bill’s cock. It was enough to make Bill extremely nervous. One wrong move or one wrong sound and the wand might malfunction with disastrous and painful results. But Remus’ hand was steady and not even a cough struck him. He pulled his wand back and uttered another spell. A rope shot out from Bill’s restraints, wrapping around the leg of the couch in order to keep Bill from shifting around any more or going anywhere. Then Remus tucked his wand away and looked over Bill’s body. A mischievous smile played on his face.

Remus started by sliding his thigh up against Bill’s crotch and circling Bill’s nipples with his fingertips. Remus kissed him again, able to gauge Bill’s level of excitement from his breaths. They were short, hot, and rapid. Remus smiled again. He rubbed his leg at Bill’s crotch, and Bill rubbed back. The red-headed man began thrusting against Remus’ thigh, grunting happily, instinctively as he worked himself up. His body tensed, and his breath caught.

Then Remus immediately pulled back, breaking off all physical contact.

“Quitting?” Bill asked breathlessly, weakly. He looked terribly disappointed as his body slowly returned to normal. His heartbeats slowed, breathing deepened, muscles relaxed.

Remus shook his head. “Not at all. Simply trying to decide, from my many years of experience, what technique to next employ.”

Bill looked both hopeful and apprehensive at this, but gasped delightedly when Remus’ hand found his cock once more. All worry was forgotten completely when Remus began stroking gently but quickly. Closing his eyes, Bill’s body tensed in anticipation. His hips began to buck with forward thrusts into Remus’ welcoming hands. His breathing came in short, hard pants.

Remus bent over, breathing warmly against Bill’s cheek. His hands stroked and fondled all the while. “That is what I like to see,” Remus whispered softly. Bill groaned and his pelvis jerked with harder thrusts. “My curse breaker all tied up and moaning for me to finish him off.” Bill moaned accordingly. “Would you like me to do that?” Remus asked tenderly. He nibbled on Bill’s ear, then kissed a spot just behind it which drove Bill mad with desire. “Shall I make you come?”

“Oh yes,” Bill moaned.

Remus knew his lover’s breaths better than he knew his own. And he waited just a few moments more before one came with a moan that was high-pitched. Then Remus pulled back completely.

Bill whimpered in pain and his eyes flew open. “Remus!” he begged. He scooted closer, desperately, but he was still tied to the couch leg and at the end of his rope in more ways than one. He curled his body a bit, as though trying to shield himself against the pain of suddenly stopping mere moments from orgasm.

But Remus stood and looked down at the naked man, the firelight dancing on the pale skin and hundreds of freckles. “Good,” he said with a decisive nod. “Now whenever you would like to admit that I am not an old codger, bumbling or otherwise, feel free to find me in the bedroom. And then if you present a satisfactory apology, I shall seriously consider finishing the job.”

“Remus,” Bill whimpered. “I only said it in fun.”

Remus nodded. “Mmm. And this is rather fun for me as well.” He headed towards the bedroom.

“Remus!” Bill cried after Remus’ back, struggling against his restraints.

“Oh. Yes. Thank you for reminding me.” Remus turned but his gaze went over Bill’s head. He pulled out his wand. “Assio Book!” And his book flew over, landing in his outstretched hand. “I will need something to read while I wait for you to come to me. Though I expect I can find other things to fill my time as well.” He made certain he stood at an angle where Bill could see the bulge in his trousers.

“No, Remus, I mean… please, Remus?” Bill whimpered, nodding back towards his bound and wriggling hands.

That same smile still plastered on his face, Remus replied, “Of course.” He flicked the wand in the direction of Bill’s restraints and the rope holding Bill to the couch dissolved into nothingness. The cuffs which bound his wrists, however, stayed in place. “So you cannot finish yourself off,” Remus explained. And though that had been obvious, Bill’s eyes widened at the shock of hearing it. Before he could beg to be released completely, Remus turned and headed to the bedroom again. “Whenever you are ready, Bill.”

Left alone, bound and horny, Bill tried again to release himself, struggling to no avail. Then he tried to reposition himself so that he could wank himself off using his own leg or even the side of the couch, but nothing was even close to Remus’ skilled touch. And though he took after his mother when it came to his stubbornness, his libido was even more demanding. Bill pushed off from the ground and used the side of the couch to help get himself to his feet. Then he headed into the bedroom, trying to work through his mind as many ways to grovel as he could think of.


End file.
